


Campfire Stories

by sg_wonderland



Series: Painted Soldiers, I [2]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene from ‘Painted Soldiers’. As Tejas said, they are gathered around the warmth of Daniel’s coffeemaker, telling stories.<br/>NCIS/Stargate SG-1 crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Stories

Campfire Stories

General George Hammond finally broke the silence in the elevator. “I hope I don’t have to remind you that Dr. Jackson is a civilian and as such…”

“He hasn’t seen what we’ve seen.” Agent Jethro Gibbs finished. “I’ve got more civilians on my team than soldiers. They do take a bit of special handling, don’t they, sir?”

“Dr. Jackson more than most, I’m afraid.”

Gibbs understood both the tone and the implied warning. That Hammond genuinely cared for Jackson was fairly apparent and that he wouldn’t brook any mistreatment. Gibbs followed him through yet another rat’s maze of corridors until he heard two voices, loud and challenging.

“I’ve just got to know, Daniel. Come on, ‘fess up.”

“How the hell would I know why she cut my hair?”

Hammond chuckled softly as he paused at the door. “Colonel O’Neill, I don’t believe you two were formally introduced. Agent Jethro Gibbs, Colonel Jack O’Neill.”

“Colonel.” Gibbs leaned forward to shake the offered hand.

“Agent Gibbs. You know the rest of my team. Carter, Daniel and I think you met Dr. Fraiser.”

“General, have a seat,” Carter jumped up to offer the general her chair, moving to perch on the side of the desk behind which Jackson was firmly planted. O’Neill boosted himself back up on the lab table and Dr. Fraiser swung her chair over to Jackson’s side. Clearly, the wagons had been circled, Gibbs realized.

“Would you like something to drink, sir? We’ve invaded Daniel’s stash.” Fraiser addressed the general.

“I promised Agent Gibbs that I knew where he could get a good cup of coffee.”

Fraiser rose and fussed over the cups, handing the general his cup. “How do you like your coffee, Agent Gibbs?”

“Black is fine, thank you. And it’s Jethro.” Gibbs took a testing sip. “That is good coffee.”

“Daniel has educated all of our palates.” O’Neill nudged a chair with his foot. “Take a load off.” O’Neill watched Carter dump sugar in her coffee, watched Daniel wince before he asked quietly, “Your investigation about over?”

“Yeah, we’ll be leaving in the morning.”

“Find out anything you didn’t know?”

“No, I can report to the Corporal’s family, in all good conscience, that he died in service to his country.”

“I just want you to know how much it hurt Daniel to leave him behind. He, well, he doesn’t think like a soldier.”

Gibbs glanced over as Fraiser hovered over Jackson. “I can see that. So, Colonel, mind if I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“The woman who kidnapped you guys. What happened to her?”

“Killed her with my own hands,” O’Neill’s face was wintry.

“Good, good,” Gibbs nodded.

*

“No, no! It did not happen like that!” Jackson protested vehemently.

“It happened exactly like that!” O’Neill argued. “You got married to a girl you’d known less than an hour.”

“We’d known each other more than an hour.”

“Okay, you married a girl you’d known an hour.”

Gibbs snorted into his coffee. “I’ll go you one better than that, kid. I know someone who married a woman without knowing what her name was.”

Jackson grinned. “And that tops my story. Who was it, Agent Gibbs?”

“Me,” he answered laconically.

They all laughed out loud. “My husband,” Fraiser confessed, “couldn’t tell the difference between the Army and the Air Force.”

“My fiancé thought he was a god.” Carter mournfully countered.

“Don’t they all?” Fraiser whipped back.

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and watched as the four of them – General Hammond had begged off to complete paperwork two pots of coffee ago - argued about whose love life sucked the most. “Are they always like this?” He quizzed O’Neill.

“Believe me, you do not want to get Carter and Daniel started. And if the doc gets in there with them? I’m usually looking for the closest exit.”

“You guys seem pretty close.”

“Battle tends to do that to you. But you know that, being a Marine and all.” O’Neill eyed him with a blank expression.

“I don’t remember telling you I was a Marine?” Gibbs observed.

O’Neill shrugged. “I did a little poking around. I like to know who’s having a go at my team.”

“I don’t blame you, Colonel.” Gibbs unfolded his legs and rose. “You’ve got a team you can be proud of.”

They both looked over at Carter and Fraiser, who were trying to coerce Daniel into going home. O’Neill smiled. “Yeah, I surely do. Walk you home, Gibbs?” He stood back and watched Gibbs take his leave of Daniel and Carter, watched him charm a phone number out of Fraiser.

“You don’t object to me giving Dr. Fraiser a call?” Gibbs waited while O’Neill slid his keycard for the elevator.

O’Neill laughed sharply. “My money’s on Fraiser. You’re gonna have little tiny boot prints all over that big, broken Marine heart, but, hey, it’s your life.”

“Yeah, it’s my life.” They rode the elevator up in silence. “Call me the next time you make it to DC, I’ll buy the first round.”

“You’re on, Gibbs.” They shook hands outside the guest quarters. “I gotta go rescue Daniel from the Smothers Sisters. Take care.”

Gibbs watched him hurry down the hall before he opened the door to join his own team.


End file.
